vermontfandomcom-20200216-history
Vermont Maple Syrup
About Vermont is the largest producer of pure maple syrup in the U.S. and was the first state to establish a maple law. Vermont syrup meets or exceeds the standards of quality, purity and density of all maple producing states and provinces. Vermont's maple syrup is 100% natural with nothing added and our climate and soil conditions are perfect for producing the best maple syrup. Our many sugarbushes (our term for the groves of maple trees) help Vermont to maintain its rich agricultural heritage and beautiful landscape. When you travel to Vermont be sure to include time for visiting sugarhouses--each one is different and has its own personality. From small, traditional sugarhouses deep in the woods to large sugarhouses using equipment with the latest technology, you can watch the pride and care that goes into producing Vermont's first agricultural product of the year. Vermont maple syrup is available in four grades, and is packed in plastic and glass containers in a variety of sizes. Sugarmakers also produce many fine food products made from pure maple syrup which can be purchased from the maple farmers listed on this website. Pure Vermont Maple Syrup All Vermont maple syrup is essentially organic, made by boiling the sap of maple trees, with nothing added. In order to legally label their syrup and other maple products organic, some Vermont maple producers have gone through the process of certifying their maple operation with the Northeast Organic Farming Association of Vermont. These producers have prepared and submitted a verified forest management plan and other paperwork that describes how they meet the standards set for organic certification and have paid a fee for the right to call their products organic. These are standards that virtually all maple producers ascribe to. Maple Products Granulated Maple Sugar (sometimes called stirred sugar or Indian sugar) is made by heating maple syrup until the temperature is 45° to 50° F above the boiling point of water. It is then allowed to cool to about 200° F, and stirred until it granulates and ends in dry crumbs. Then the sugar is sifted through a coarse screen to make a uniformly sized product. Maple Cream is made by boiling maple syrup to 22° to 24° F above the boiling point of water, then rapidly cooling the cooked syrup to room temperature, followed by slow stirring. This procedure results in the formation of very small sugar crystals and forms a product which spreads easily on toast or muffins. Maple Fudge is made by boiling Fancy maple syrup to 22° to 23° F above the boiling point of water (234° - 235° F), without stirring. It is then cooled to 160°, again without stirring; then stirred with a wooden spoon till it loses its gloss, and poured into a greased pan. Maple Sugar Cakes (molded candy) are prepared by heating syrup to 32° to 34° F above the boiling point of water. Then cool the pan of cooked syrup to at least 200° F but not below 160° F. The thick syrup is then stirred, either by hand with a large spoon or with a commercial maple sugar machine. While the sugar is still soft and plastic, it is poured or packed it into rubber or metal molds of different shapes. Hard Maple Sugar (block sugar) is prepared by heating syrup to 34° to 38° F above the boiling point of water, stirred while hot, poured into molds and cooled. It is harder than molded candies and sold in blocks. =Other Products= Other Products Made with Maple Syrup Many products, using maple syrup as a principal ingredient, are offered today. These include maple salad dressings, maple coated nuts, maple cotton candy, maple snow cones, maple creemees, maple lollipops, maple jelly, etc.